


Too Late

by SarcasticMusician



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Jealous!Pippa, My bread and butter really, Socially Oblivious Hecate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMusician/pseuds/SarcasticMusician
Summary: Dimity is the MVP and Pippa needs a drink after this.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again all! Not sure how I feel about this one, but when am I ever? Point is, I'd read it, so maybe one of you out there want it also! As always, adlerre over on tumblr.

It doesn't sink in until it's too late.

Well, that's a lie and a bit dramatic, but it's certainly how it feels. Certainly how she feels. 

And maybe it's not too late, but Ada sure seems to approve. The paperwork involved alone...

And maybe it's not too late, but her face is burning and her eyes are watering and her stomach is stirring and she needs to go. 

A quick glance around, however, stalls her circulating thoughts. 

_ Where could she go?  _

She's home for all intents and purposes. She's in Pentangle's -the white brick enough to remind her. She's home, the romantic in her would disagree. The romantic in her would note a certain brunette's absence and instantly negate the idea of these four walls being her sole home. 

The romantic in her would argue, she would. She'd argue if she wasn't drowning in green, stewing in doubt, dodging the crumbling infrastructure of her no longer ignorant heart.

Pippa glances back to the now reflective mirror hoping to meet those dark eyes that could always calm her. Hoping the last few scenes were false, a joke, just for a laugh. 

Alas, her own watery eyes gaze back at her. 

_ Sickening.  _

The touching? 

_ Sickening.  _

The closeness? 

_ Sickening.  _

The pain?

_ Sickening.  _

So, Pippa wallows for a moment. Just a moment. Wallows for just a few more. Remembering the touching of the last few moments, the closeness of the last few days.

And the spark hits. 

The spark that drove her through college, through rejection letters and fundraisers with no funds raised. The spark that carried her through thirty years, and that sent her rushing through corridors chasing the glimpse of a black clad form so many months ago. 

The spark that gave her the strength to move just  _ that _ much closer on their last visit. The spark of stubborn strength that fled so swiftly as Hecate's lips grew closer to her own. 

The stubborn strength that feld once hope bloomed larger. 

The spark lights and she knows what to do. 

-_-_-_-_

Hecate turns form the now reflective mirror already feeling the loss of Pippa's presence. 

An eyebrow rises as Hecate stiffens, turning slowly to face the annoyance beside her who's arm seems to be possessed by what she does not know.  

"Dimity." Her cool voice floats eerily

"Yes?"

"Your arm."

"My-" A knock at the door interrupts Dimity's faux confusion

Without a thought to propriety - this are Hecate's rooms after all- Dimity takes it upon herself to welcome the visitor into the room with nothing more than a slight twist of the hand. The hand not currently wrapped around Hecate's waist. 

"Hecate, darling, I - " A voice pauses just as abruptly as her footsteps, a smile slipping from tinted lips. 

"Hiya, Diana!" 

"Dimity." A cold nod of acknowledgment and Dimity is dismissed from Diana's cold gaze. Eyes following Hecate's now extracted form.

"Miss Shaw, well met." Hecate acknowledges, moving to stand beside her couch uncomfortable in the additional presences and disappointed in the loss of the presence she craves.

"Well met, Hecate." 

If Diana's tone is strange, Hecate takes no notice. Dimity -however- does. 

Painfully so.

Protectively so. 

She shifts, staying seated but ensure her body is squarely between the two. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" Hecate tries out the words, unsure of their fit. A quick glance to the mirror and she hopes for nothing more than a pink clad mirror caller who would know what to do, what to say, how to act. 

"Certainly." A step closer. "I had hoped to ask you a question." 

"At this time of night?" Dimity snarks as she stretches her legs out further, thanking her yoga practice for the blockade her stretched legs create

"It is so difficult to catch you alone, Hecate." A subsequent side glance at Dimity speaks volumes.

"Must be a reason for that." Dimity volleys back

With her mind reeling at the confusing scene, Hecate works to regain her footing in the room. 

"Miss Shaw, unless your query is of life or death, I suggest you save it for tomorrow." A quirked eyebrow to the open door is the only suggestion a sighing Diana needs. 

Dimity's cocky smirk barely has time to take full effect before she's relocated to the corridors floors and far from her own rooms. 

A quick trip to the kitchen is her reward for her troubles. Three stolen cupcakes the audience to her bewildered giggles. 

_ When would Diana give up? _

_-_-_-_-_

The soft air of a spring morning brings Cackles to life.

Even Miss Tapioca's rant about missing cupcakes and threats to cancel the evening's dance do nothing to quell the excitement from the girls' faces.

Wrangling the students on a normal day is difficult enough, but just hours before a dance? Hecate will be in need of headache cure within minutes she's sure. She shares a tired glance with Ada barely pausing her eyes from rolling at the excitement alight on the face that greets her.

"Lighten up, Hecate! It's meant to be fun."

"Ada," Hecate begins, as she brushes butter onto her bread with a practiced ease, "Have you forgotten the presence of Miss Shaw? Unless there's something you're not telling me, we have yet to know why a member of the council would drop by so soon." 

A knowing look lightens Ada's eyes which only serves to frustrate her. 

"You do know, don't you?"

"Diana has been coming to this celebration for years." Is her only, albeit stalled, answer. 

A huff, Hecate's dignified reply.

"Hecate, trust." 

Hecate's answering silence is interrupted by Diana's appearance beside her. Before she can make to take the seat to Hecate's right, Dimity appears. Scone in hand and uniform slightly less than presentable, she slides into the seat, going so far as to scoot the chair just _ that  _ much closer to Hecate's.

Instantly Diana is retreating, barely bothering with a "well met" as she passes.

"Dimity, we really must talk about your distance perception. Do you require lenses?" Hecate asks, shifting a bit to create more distance between Dimity and herself. 

"I-"

"We can't have you training the girls with bad vision. You could mistake a broom for a tree in this state, send the girls caravaning toward a mountain, you could hit a pigeon-" 

A chuckle from her left pauses Hecate's spiral. 

"I'm sure Dimity is fine, Hecate." 

Her eyes shoot from Ada's humored face to Dimity before landing on a command. "We're getting your eyes checked."

"Whatever you say, dear."

A symphony of choking occurs, quite miraculously it seems. 

Diana can be seen wiping specks of her now swallowed bite of scone from her shawl; meanwhile, Ada works to cover her laughter as Hecate freezes in confusion. 

However, the best, perhaps the most potent, is Pippa's reaction. 

For she has arrived, sped on by the spark she had landed at Cackles moments before. Forcing herself to walk calmly into the dinning hall, forcing herself not to run forward, forcing herself not to run away. 

And she had made it, but oh how she wishes she had run. 

Pippa had watched as Dimity took the seat beside Hecate, stepped closer -like a moth drawn to flame- in time to watch Dimity's not-so-subtle shift. Had grabbed a muffin from a passing basket as she worked to quell the turning in her stomach. Had gotten close enough to hear, close enough to see, close enough to choke at the words used. 

_ Dear? _

Pippa recovers as the eyes of the room meet her in excited greeting. A well met to the room and Pippa is following Ada's invitation to the the head table. Her seat beside Hecate taken, she finds herself settled by the edge of the table, close enough to exchange glances but not words. 

"I don't believe we've been introduced." Pippa greets the woman to her right, proprietary and the desire to ignore the pain in her stomach pushing her to speak 

The woman glances up from her own plate, with a "Well met" and introduction of Diana Shaw, council member. 

They don't speak more than that. Both lost in their own, far too parallel thoughts.

Before long, the chime of bells releases the room for their morning courses. Pippa tries -and fails- to keep her eyes directed at her plate. But they, as they are always want to do, find Hecate's form as she stands.

Dimity reaches out a hand and Pippa's eyes jump back to tracing the edges of the muffin's wrapper as it lies empty on her plate.  

She has seen enough. 

But then there's a presence to her left, a familiar presence that causes Diana to turn to attention as well. 

"I have classes this morning, but I was wondering if-" Hecate pauses there, confusion growing in her eyes and Pippa can feel Diana's attention to her words

"I'll still be around. Come find me when you're done?" Is all Pippa has to say for the small tug of a smile to find its way to Hecate's lips and -in turn- her own. 

In a blink she's gone, no doubt to re-materialize in time to frighten a rather large group of giggling students. 

Mind focused on hiding away in Hecate's rooms, Pippa barely acknowledges the fidgeting of the woman beside her. Just as Pippa moves to transfer her plate to the dish area, Diana finds her voice. 

"You're close with Hecate, aren't you?"

"I certainly like to think so." She replies on a smile, if it wavers just a bit….well this woman wouldn't know the difference. 

It seems like a question is coming. School girl laughter of years ago rings in her ears.  _ You're friends with her? Why? Why is she like that? What is her problem? _

A shake of her head and she's back in the present. A shake of her head and she's getting up with a forced smile, leaving Diana with less than a glance.

Pippa's heels echo off the stone walls. The beat of her swift steps -coupled with excited "Well mets" and childhood laughter- are the soundtrack to her mid-morning roam.

Until it all halts. Rapidly. Instantly. Painfully. Halts. 

A leading hand, a gentle touch to Hecate's back. A hand that is decidedly not Pippa's. A touch that is decidedly unwelcome. 

Pippa watches. Pippa studies. Pippa glares. 

A laugh bubbles from Dimity. A laugh that if Pippa's thoughts held more power, would be her last. 

So caught up in the scene, in the touch, in the lean, Pippa registers nothing else. 

And then there's a turn and then there's a smile -Hecate's small smile to be precise. And a slightly rushed movement until they're standing beside each other, a little closer than Hecate's general bubble, a little further than Pippa would prefer. But it works. For now.

"I had hoped to pass by on your break." Pippa explains as she watches Dimity disappear down the hall, Diana a whisp as she disappears further into the potion's hall

"I had...hoped so, also." A blush, darting eyes. "How was your flight? I didn't expect you until tonight."

"I felt it best to come by a bit early. Have a bit more time together before the chaperoning duties commence." It sounds like a good reason. It's definitely half of the reason. Definitely most of the reason. 

A growing smile is quickly tamped down as a wave of scurrying girls descend on to the hall for their potion's hour. 

"I'll see you soon." A soft squeeze to Hecate's wrist and she's ushering her back to her classroom with a wave

Hecate looks as though she's about to argue. Hand twitching just slightly in a miniscule reach for her. 

"Just a few more classes and I'll meet you at home." 

A nod. A smile. One last squeeze.

Pippa watches her retreat into the room. Rolls her eyes at the instant hush that befalls it. 

-_-_-_-

"Oh." 

Pippa looks up, eyes finding Hecate's form from her sprawled position on her couch. Morgana settled contently at her hip. 

"I have to say, Hiccup, I definitely prefer this to the mirror chats." She punctuates her point with a scratch to Morgana's head

"I'm certain," Hecate pauses as she moves further into the room, "I'm certain both Morgana and I would agree." And to save face she adds a quick, "Morgana did always prefer you."

"And why wouldn't she?" A shrug and Pippa is moving, patting the now open seat beside her for Hecate

"I hope you haven't been too bored." Hecate comments, settling beside Pippa and instantly being rewarded with a lap full of Pippa's once again outstretched legs. 

If her hands slip down to slowly smooth the fabric of Pippa's skirt, well, it definitely didn't cause a catch in either of their breaths. Definitely not. 

"It was worth it." 

A hum is Hecate's only reply. A shiver Pippa's only response as the soft caress continues. 

"Hiccup?" Pippa's voice floats through the silence that had fallen

"Hm?" 

"I wonder at what we're doing here." And if her voice shakes, Hecate definitely notices. 

Definitely notices and definitely stiffens. 

"How" A paused voice and paused hand, "so?" 

She hasn't run. That must be a good sign. 

"I wonder- I just- I saw- I-" There are a lot of thoughts and a lot of words and not enough breathing she's sure. 

The hand unpauses. Its brush both steadying and burning. A taste of what she wants, but not enough, not nearly enough. 

Hence the rambling. 

A simple, "Pipsqueak," is her undoing. 

"I'm confused, that's the best word for it." She starts, doing her best not to pull her legs back in retreat. "I'm confused at what we are and what we could be. We're friends, we're great friends, don't get me wrong!' She pauses to assure quickly, but can barely lift her eyes from the softly breathing animal at her side. 

So content.

So unaware.

"But if there's a chance you feel the same way, we could be so much more. And I meant to ask you last night, then later tonight after the event, but it got to be too much." She pauses. "So word vomit was the best choice apparently." A self deprecating laugh and she steadies herself for Hecate's response.

A glance at her shows nothing but softness: soft eyes, bit lip. 

"It seems we are on the same page." 

It's a response. A hopeful and happy inspiring response. Not ever-passionate, tears of joy, expressive but expressive nonetheless. Its purely Hecate and that's all she needs. 

Almost all she needs. A few answers would also be nice.

"Really?" 

A smile shared. 

"I was preparing to submit an application if necessary. Though that seemed a little less than...romantic."

"Hecate Hardbroom penning a girlfriend application? Now that's something I have to read." 

A roll of the eyes and Hecate's blushing. 

A hand meets a warmed pink cheek as Pippa leans in, knees bending as she settles closer. 

If they're a little late to the dance, no one will notice. 

That's a lie that is corrected as soon they arrive into the banquet hall. Only a few steps in and it's clear they have been dearly missed. 

With regret and well-covered annoyance, Pippa is pulled from Hecate's side to lend an ear to a group of fourth years with interest in anything from this, that, and the other.

Pippa settles into the group easily, working to slyly scan the room for Hecate. The reality that she finds Hecate looking back at her once she locates her beside Ada does nothing to tamp down her own blush. 

That's when she sees it. The shuffling of children and adults away from two -as of her location- invisible forces. 

The first propels herself from the crowd to land in front of Hecate and Ada with a little flourish and swiftly righted dress. Diana. 

The second extracts herself on a slight run, and pulls herself to a stop at Hecate's side. Not enough respectable distance. Well within the so-called "Hecate personal space bubble". Dimity. 

Words seem to be exchanged, with Ada doing nothing but smiling at the duo nestled close together at her side. Hecate's quirked eyebrow held steady. 

She focuses on staying where she is. Focuses on studying. Focuses on understanding. 

Soon her breath returns more steadily. Diana's retreat seems to take with it the need for Dimity's proximity as they now stand in a more spread out triangle. 

With a few kind words to the girls, and some helpful tips explained, Pippa makes her way to the refreshments table. Grateful for the excuse to return to Hecate's side -and if that means Dimity has one less side to grow too close to, well, that's a definite perk. 

One cup full and the other well on the way, Pippa barely conceals a jump at Diana's presence. 

"Any spiked options?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Anything a little more 'I can sit here and watch them leave with someone else' oriented?" 

"Ah." A kindred spirit. "Not that I've seen, but if you hear of anything let me know." She says with a subdued smile, scenes still filling her head. 

"I can't say I expected them to still be together." Diana continues, taking the offered punch from Pippa. 

Pippa hums, quickly grabbing a napkin for each cup. 

"I mean, who would have thought, Hecate and Dimity?" Diana's wild gesture -perhaps she had found something spiked after all- provides the perfect cover for Pippa's Hecate-directed glance.

"Excuse me?" 

"Don't get me wrong, Dimity is nice enough." Diana tries to defend, "But you know Hecate, I just can't seem to make it make sense. If she's happy, I-" 

Her remaining words are left to the wind as Pippa throws a careless apology before making her way to the still grouped trio.

"Drinks!" She announces, as much cheer in her voice as possible as she passes Hecate's drink to her

"Thank you." Is said on a smile

"What no drinks for us?" Dimity laughs at her own joke, winking at Pippa

"Ah, fresh out of arms, but I'm sure Diana is still over there." 

A glance between Ada and Dimity intrigues her as Hecate misses it, eyes focused on the ruckus a few third years are making of the desserts table. 

"If you'll excuse me." In a poof she is gone. A second later, surprised gasps can be heard from the table along with the falling of dueling cupcake towers.

"What are you two up to?" 

"Us?" Dimity speaks too quickly, too highly, too pitchy

"Apparently, you and Hecate are together, and have been for some time?" Perky voice with an edge. Her own personal brand of command. 

"Who told you we are-" 

"Diana." The word spoken in tandem, both headmistresses acknowledging the woman

"Creepy."

"Maybe it's best if we-" Ada finishes with a gesture to the far wall, as the group moves, Pippa is sure she can feel Hecate's eyes follow her

"Diana Shaw has in the past -and continues to- take an interest in Hecate. In an effort to assuage this, Dimity has been deployed as a buffer so-to-speak." Ada explains, eyes scanning the crowd quickly before coming back to the group. "For all of her talents, Hecate is not quick to pick up on these signals. This was the best option at the time."

_ Not quick to pick up signals? She could say that again.  _

"So you parade around this farce for how long?"

"Just until she leaves. Then back to business as usual."

A hum and Pippa's eyes lose a dash of their confusion, a dash of the green. 

"Can I ask how you figured it out? I thought I was doing pretty well for myself. It's not easy fake dating someone who doesn't know they're being fake dated!" Dimity defends, face screwing up in a pout

There's a few answers possible. More discreet answers with just as true reasonings. But, she finds herself flinging out an answer uncaringly as she makes to follow the path outdoors left by Hecate and a not-so-subtly following, Diana. 

"Hecate would never cheat."

Out of the frying pan and into the fire. 

She follows.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a jerk face who is both a jerk and has a face. A cute face but still.


End file.
